You Are The Only
by YamiYoru
Summary: "Are you lost?" A boy asks breaking my imaginary silence. His smile fake and eyes closed, he looked depressed in my opinion. Honey brown hair fell to his shoulder. He was well, beautiful. I do not own Prince of Tennis, only my OCs
1. Chapter 1

You are the only "you"

Each footstep echoes loudly in my ear, vibrations feel bleak, empty. My heartbeat is what brings me to this expressionless moment. People surround me yet I am unnoticed, a shadow in existence. I, we walk together in incomplete silence; nothing sways us from reaching our destination. In this cold November morning, we hold on to our mistakes, nothing can erase them we must move on without questioning it. Everyone looks exhausted as if they did not get enough sleep, moody would describe their behavior best. The school building comes into view, leaving me with nothing. Without any expectations, I continue forward without a care into a new light, a light in which is dim. My old school looked bright compared to this one, maybe it is because I knew people there. Sure, I did not really have true friends there but I knew where my class was. People here look friendly unlike the ill-mannered jerks I had known. It felt odd to be here in a place so different…

"Are you lost?" A boy asks breaking my imaginary silence. His smile fake and eyes closed, he looked depressed in my opinion. Honey brown hair fell to his shoulder. He was well, beautiful.

"No but knowing my luck I might as well run into a brick wall." Came my sarcastic reply. He just kept smiling and told me he would take me to the office. Our footsteps were inconsistent with each other. Three awkward minutes passed before I stood in the office alone waiting for the secretary to come back with my schedule. The boy, Fuji had left in a hurry saying that he was late for practice and had to leave. That was a big relief on my part; I am not good with people. If it was an animal then great but humans, I just cannot relate to, I cannot understand their state-of-mind. It would be pointless even to try because my past attempts failed. Maybe I just need to open my mind more, let their idiotic tendencies devour me.

"Here's your schedule Shinjitsu-san." The secretary's voice surprised me so much that I jump before taking the schedule from her. She laughs while plopping down on her chair. It was not her fault she has just never saw anyone as jumpy as me before. Damn, I must have looked funny. Where was a mask when I needed one? Maybe I should ask Fuji where he got his, no that would be impolite. My thoughts spiraled downward to a place only I knew as I made my way to class one. The room was empty; it looked delicate to say the most. Innocence described the sunlight that poured freely into the room and the leaves that danced happily outside perfectly. I think I could get used to this place.

When class started, I was overlooked a shadow basking in an innocent glow. Each second passed by quickly, every note already written in my journal. My old school was further ahead in every subject and algebra I plainly just do not understand. Algebra goes completely against my logic, that or my way of thinking is completely unethical. To tell the truth I felt almost like a prodigy though I thoroughly abhorred the title that had once been mine. Who knows maybe I am a prodigy and I just refuse to believe it. Everything seemed to come easy to me, that is what people think when they watch me at work but they do not know the half of it. Lunch snuck up on me in the middle of algebra, I had just finished the last equation when I realized the room was vacant. Nothing is lonelier than an empty room and a cold silence. Handing over my assignment to the algebra folder or to a lone puppy without a place to go, the question had no answer but to me it was a puppy. Puppy or not the folder obediently took the papers from me and yipped happily.

In the hall voices string together awkward words to make sentences that do not make any sense whatsoever. People crowd lunch lines to get food, a territory unscathed by foul language. Cries heard in the not-so-far distance, an eternity of lies await those who enter. Random, thoughtless words inflict pain on unsuspecting victims. Nothing will ever change with such close-mindedness. All they see is an image and judge without considering the soul. The cruel do not deserve kindness but that is what they need. In truth, humans need what they do not expect to survive and grow strong.

"What's on your mind?" Fuji's words pierced through my bubble. A smile still adorned his face. What is up with that smile?

"Nothing in particular, why do you always wear a mask?" My question is random but did not permit a lie to go through it was too straightforward. He looked stunned, for a moment I almost thought he had died. My first day and I have already slaughtered someone's confidence without meaning to do so. What a great day…

"Well, you're persistent, aren't you?" Fuji smiled after recovering from his previous shock. That smile is really starting to irritate me. It just will not leave!

"No just curious as to why you look so happy when you are obviously not." I imitate his calm expression, his petty smile. After ten seconds I frown, I just felt too simulated. I will never smile for other's again only for myself. It is completely pointless to smile when I see no need, I am happy with a blank expression. Do people need more from me?

"That's an interesting observation." He replied holding on tightly to his composure. I only sigh; this conversation will have no effect. For that to occur one of us will have to admit defeat.

"We shall call a truce for now…." Yeah I just forfeited in order to salvage control over the argument. He will lose.

"You are unlike anyone." He chuckled before walking off. Standing here, I feel surrounded by each linking vibration. Nothing may escape me once I am determined. Whatever wall I face, wherever I may be heading I will never stray from my goal. Now I just have to figure out what he meant by that though I should not make too much of it.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone makes mistakes at times

Two weeks whiz by; I am at a loss for words. The other students are accepting me for who they assume I am. Who I pretend to be, what will they do once the ice melts? Will they shove me away? I can never tell. The questions that I inquire only confuse me to breaking point. My only fear is my curse, a gruesome existence bottling up these feelings until this ache swallows me whole.

Fuji has avoided me since our previous conversation and I cannot blame him for it. It must be painful to hear that aloud and not just in his head. Partially I said that so I could hear something similar. Learn from me Syuusuke, learn from me and bring me back to reality

"Shin-chan!" A red headed boy sang loudly as he came barreling down the stairs. My eyes widen tremendously, Oh please god no. Do not tackle me I have enough bruises. He stops on the last step and I sigh in relief.

"Yes Kikumaru?" My question seems to cause a memory lapse. His head is tilt somewhat to the side; he looks dumbfounded. It is almost cute especially with the way his hair curls up and how he says, "nya", he looks just like a cat. Those blue eyes say a million things to me. "I'm sorry…" The words leave my lips out of habit.

"Don't mind, don't mind!" His voice is loud and reassuring, a sound that I do not expect to come from this childish boy. My lips gradually curl into a smile that refuses to disappear. Around him, I cannot simply imagine anyone frowning upon his innocence.

"So, umm…" He smiles at my failed attempt to start a conversation. Do not worry; just say what is on your mind Yami. That is what I tell myself but I cannot simply do such a thing. It may sound uncomplicated but I am too afraid of saying something foolish at least around him. Why is it that when I want to be a friend I cannot speak up and when I do not I say exactly what I think the person needs to hear? Putting that aside I turn my head before asking about his hobbies.

"My hobbies are brushing my teeth and touring pet shops, how about you Shin-chan?" His reply is bright.

"Mine are listening to music, reading, and drawing." My answer is simple. Far simpler then I had anticipated. With that, I throw my fears down the drain and start all over with poise. Before the next set of words leave my lips, I apprehend that he has run off to greet Oishi. How he makes it through each day with that short-attention span almost amazes me. My smile soon fades into something hollow and very recognizable, a frown that fits perfectly. I feel a tap on my shoulder and turn my head to the side. No one is there so I look in the other direction to find Fuji standing there with the same eye closed smile. We both wait for the other to talk but we are both too stubborn. Stubborn about what is the question we both ask ourselves.

"Fujiko! Shin-chan!" Eiji whines as he drapes his arms over us. Neither of us answers but he seems to take it the wrong way and runs back to Oishi. Wait, what exactly did he think? Maybe he finally just lost it and did not think we are a couple, he just simply went spastic on me. Then again that makes no sense whatsoever so I must assume that I will hear a few rumors later on.

"Yami-chan, do you have time?" Fuji asks as his eyelids flicker open to reveal shockingly severe cerulean eyes that seem to pierce my very soul. Without thinking, I nod and somehow feel manipulated. I now know how people feel when I manipulate them, un-opinionated. Fuji takes a deep breath before continuing. "You were right before but then I thought about it and came to a conclusion." I raise an eyebrow and my hopes as he says this.

"And your conclusion is?" The question seems to stun him shortly. He looks me in the eye and touches my essence. To avoid his gaze I shut my eyes to glare mentally.

"You also wear a mask, a mask that hides your inner thoughts and pushes others away. Is it that you don't trust us or that you're scared of what people will think of you?" At this point, I do not know what to believe anymore. Somehow, he knows a little more than I want him to. Suddenly I feel heat rise to my cheeks, this cannot be happening. Yami I order you to stop blushing! Please?

"Umm… Are you hungry?" I ask trying to change the subject. The color stays to stain my face a rich color of red, my plea was not answered but my hope still burned brightly. Syuusuke did in fact learn from me but I failed to see that there was a flaw in my logic. I thought that if I pretended to be confident everything would fall into place but that was wrong. To have confidence means I must build it up and then find the courage to trust and believe in myself and in others too. My mistake was simple yet still too complicated for me to comprehend.

"Which is it?" Fuji chose to be difficult and disrupt my train of thought. Thank you very much Fuji Syuusuke, I can finally spread my wings again. Just like when I was five and did not have a care in the world and there was not very much weight on my shoulders…

"I was afraid and because of that I could not bring myself to trust. I don't even think I trusted myself…" The truth came pouring out and tears formed only to be shooed away. My voice did not crack but my body shook. That fact scared me to the point of sorrow pouring down my cheeks. Well at least now, I know how it feels to cry again. Even if I fail to make a sound, I feel pain in the back of my throat, which alone could keep me entertained for hours.

"Was, trusted? Could you maybe clarify that?" The mulish idiot, can he not see that I am not in the mood for talking anymore? Once in a million years…the world spins out of control and time stops altogether. My mother once believed those words. What she had really meant was that the world is chaotic and stops for no one. That I should not linger in one place, too long or let hindrances depress me.

Suddenly I feel a tight squeeze from behind, and I do not bother to look behind me. Instead, I embrace the love, it is warm and it feels like a shelter I never had. I could feel a warm drop of liquid fall on my neck; I guess the person heard me. After a long pause of silence, I wondered if I was speaking aloud or in thought, the words slipped out anyway.

"Was I that pathetic that you need to hug me?" I said this and gasped, at least I know the answer to my question. The unknown shadow behind me stayed silent, had I made the true person that cared mad at me? Looking down I blush a rose red, I notice the nails and jump slightly. The nails said Eiji in a bright white, the background was of pure onyx and the thumbs had small cats on them; this shadow defined as Eiji.

"We really have to do something about your confidence Shinji-kun. Don't you believe in your self at all?" My eyes widen, when did Momo get here? Well I now know it is true that I do not pay attention to my surroundings. The only thing missing at this point is my would-be self. With that, I smile rather cheekily just to defy what I truly want and need. With no expectations, there will be no problem but still without just that, nothing can change. My mistakes and a never-ending sea of tears bring a final decision in which changes the balance to zero.


	3. Chapter 3

Don't wilt away single flower

Recently his heart turned cold. A simple fun-loving child into a mature adult, how did I not notice as he changed? My own brother in such pain, I want to take your pain for my own. I will bear it for you so you can be young again. My flower where are you hiding, wherever you may be please let my words reach you. Remember that you can only be yourself and not me. You were never in my shadow because you are your own person. I am not a perfect person because no one is.

"Are you even listening to me?" His growl awoke me from my dream. Where has your happiness gone my lone flower? Yuki, snow does not have to be cold and unloving. Snow of truth show me some honesty.

"Of course Chibisuke." A playful smile forms on my lips as both Yuki and dad glare daggers. I will show them that playfulness is not exactly immature. Can a person truly be happy trying to stay serious at all times? I wonder if the two are having fun. Then again, it may not be the right time for me to act like this.

"Don't call me that!" Yuki hissed. Mou, I just wanted to lighten the mood. Why do we have to attend this business meeting with dad anyway?

About an hour later, the monotony ends. With that, the grey bunnies hop away leaving us three in the dust. At this point, I am beginning to wonder if dad will understand my disposition. Will he let Yuki run Shinjitsu Corp. instead of me? After all that is his dream, not at all mine to follow. Beautiful flower be born again and bask in the sunlight happily. You deserve many things but this is the only thing I can give you that you truly desire. Moreover, even if they disown or respect me for this I will still be fine both ways.

Several days later and many annoying notes to father, he finally made a decision. Albeit a very nasty one: I must spend one entire week with the Atobe family while not offending anyone. What a great way to spend golden week. Single flower, I would only do this for you my only brother.

* * *

Yoru: So this chapter is a lot shorter then the last two and if you noticed that the last paragraph is written somewhat differently you are completely right. I started writing this story around five years ago and finally decided to continue it. Also I'd love it if you would review and I'm looking for a song prompt for the next chapter so If you have a song in mind give me the name and artist.


End file.
